


Safe Haven

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Series: Scis & Spies [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: After they saved the world and Fitz almost died, Jemma calls Bobbi and Hunter. The four of them decide to take a break. They go to the cottage in Perthshire together.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> For sunalso whose lovely fics "Messy" and "Pie" inspired me to write this and broke the writer's block I have had for almost a week <3

When Bobbi sees Jemma for the first time since literal ages, she startles. Jemma awaits them on the meadow in front of the Lighthouse. Her hair – longer than usual – is floating in the harsh breeze of the coast. Her arms are crossed over her chest. It looks like she’s hugging herself. She’s thin. Pale. She looks so small.

When Bobbi pulls her close without a word, Jemma sinks into the embrace with a quiet noise that resembles a sob. Bobbi closes her eyes and buries her nose in Jemma’s hair. She smells salt and familiar sweetness.

Hunter wraps one arm around Bobbi and lays his free hand on Jemma’s shoulder. Jemma covers it with one of her own. This is how they stand there for a moment. A silent reunion.  

When they separate, Hunter looks at Jemma with worry and hope in his eyes. „Where is he?“

Jemma sighs. She wipes restive strands of hair out of her face. „In our bunk. He’s still weak.“

Hunter rushes off immediately.

Jemma looks after him, a lost expression in her reddish tired eyes. She’s hugging herself again. The muscles in her shoulders and arms are visibly tensed. She flinches slightly when Bobbi lays a hand on her back.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t be here sooner, Jem,” Bobbi says softly.

Jemma shakes her head and smiles weakly. “You’re here now.”

“Yes. We are. And we won’t leave again.” Bobbi cups Jemma’s face in her hands and kisses her. She tastes salt on Jemma’s lips, as if she has cried. And she knows she did. Bobbi knows Jemma cried enough tears for a whole life time. It's time she gets a break.

All the people Bobbi loves are together now. She won’t allow fate to separate them again. Never again.

  
*

  
The Lighthouse is a labyrinth. Hunter wishes he would find his way through it faster. His throat feels tight. The worry in his heart is making it hard for him to breath. Eventually he finds Mack. Hunter wants to say something, but all that comes out is a raspy “Where?” Mack looks at him with understanding in his warm eyes. He leads Hunter and lays a big hand on his shoulder, squeezing briefly, before he walks away with slow steps.

Hunter looks after Mack for a moment. Then he lays his hand on the door handle, trying to brace himself. He opens the door holding his breath.

Fitz is laying on the bed, propped up on a few pillows. His eyes are closed. He looks … No. Hunter doesn’t want to even think the word. Because Fitz is right there in front of him. Alive. And he’s opening his eyes right now. They focus on Hunter. Chrystal blue and lively.

“Hey,” Hunter breaths.

Fitz raises his head from the pillow and gifts Hunter the hint of a smile. He looks so pale. His skin barely stands out against the white bedsheets. “Hey,” he answer quietly.  When Fitz shifts, the blanket slips and reveals a bandage around his waist. So this is where … Hunter swallows.

He stands still in front of Fitz’s bed, clenching and unclenching his fists. He looks at the bandage and the memories come back. The memories of Jemma’s voice over the phone, drowning in tears. She told them about what happened. About how they prevented the end of the world and how Fitz got buried under rubbles, impaled on a metal sheet. She told them about how Mack was carrying him in his arms, covered in Fitz’s blood.

They lost Fitz twice on the table. _Twice_. And even after the operation they couldn’t be sure he would survive the night. Hunter can barely imagine how Jemma survived these hours. And he’s angry. He’s angry at the world, at the bloody cosmos and at himself, because he wasn’t _there_.

They shouldn’t have left Fitz and Jemma alone in the first place. But the danger was too great for everyone after Bobbi and he had been unmasked. They had to go dark. For a while at least. And look what happened in that while. Fitz and Jemma had gone through hell and back again. First the Framework, now this.

“Are you going to stand there forever?” Fitz asks and interrupts Hunter in his thoughts. His voice is hoarse. A fine layer of sweat covers his forehead.   

Hunter moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He looks Fitz in the eyes and shakes his head. „I told you not to die out there, idiot.”

“I didn’t.”

“But … almost.” Hunter touches the bandage around Fitz’s waist with the tip of his finger. “Almost,” he repeats. His stomach cramps painfully. He has almost lost one of the most important people in his life. One of the three people he loves over the moon and back. His family has almost been shattered. They would have never recovered from that. Never.

The pain and fear must be visible on his face, because Fitz frowns and reaches out to lay his hand on Hunter's cheek. “Hunter. I’m here.”

Hunter inhales shakily and nods. He covers Fitz’s hand with his own. “Yeah. You’re here. But listen. Don’t do something like this ever again!”

“Do you think I got buried under a building for fun?”

Hunter just shakes his head and leans over to kiss Fitz. It’s been ages and when their lips finally meet, he feels an overwhelming rush of emotions. It’s a storm inside his mind and heart.

When they part, Bobbi is leaning against the door, a smile lingering on her face. But in her eyes, Hunter sees his own worry reflected.

Fitz’s eyes lit up at the sight of her. “Bobbi. I think the sun has just risen right in my bunk.”

Bobbi chuckles. “You romantic sap. I really missed you.” She sits on the edge of the bed beside Hunter and smiles down on Fitz. “Hey there. How are you feeling?”

Fitz looks between Bobbi and Hunter and smiles. “A lot better now that you’re here.” He shifts on the bed and groans, suddenly grimacing and pressing a hand on his side. Bobbi looks at him concerned. “Are you in pain?”

“I’m alright. The pain is always there. Just … on some days it's stronger than on others."

Bobbi makes a sympathetic noise and lays a hand on Fitz’s shoulder. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“A kiss would help,” Fitz says, a hint of mischief glimmering in his eyes despite the lingering expression of pain.

Bobbi’s eyebrows shot up. Her lips twitch. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Bobbi cups his face in her hands and kisses him. Fitz makes a content noise back in his throat.

When they part, he looks up at her. “I’m so glad to see you,” he says quietly. And she knows exactly what he means.

They were so close to the literal end of their own little world.

She smiles at him and runs a hand through his curls. “I’m glad to see you too, love. I’m going to leave you two alone for a moment,” she says, getting up. “I want to check on Jemma.”

“Good idea,” Fitz says quietly. “She missed you so much … And I think she’s not always telling me when she’s not okay, you know? I think she holds back because of my … the state I'm in.”

Bobbi nods. She understands. She leaves the bunk. Behind her, Hunter and Fitz start kissing again, clinging to each other like to a life raft.

  
*

Bobbi finds Jemma in the kitchen, preparing four mugs of tea. Her movements are slow and rhythmic. Deliberate. There’s a tight smile on her face. Bobbi sees right through it. “Are you alright?” She asks.

Jemma exhales softly. “As alright as I can be.” She doesn’t look at Bobbi. She puts the water kettle away calmly.

“Jemma … You know you can tell me everything. You know you don’t have to hold back. You shouldn’t,” Bobbi tells her, drawing some circles on Jemma’s back. She sees her girlfriend’s muscles relaxing under her touch. “Remember what I told you? Don’t keep your emotions inside. They will crush you one day. Let them out. One way or another.”

Jemma sighs. “I know … but it’s so difficult. I … Every time I remember sitting beside Fitz’s bed while he’s … He was so weak Bobbi. So so weak. They told me to say goodbye. But … I couldn’t.” She turns around to face Bobbi, her eyes filling with tears. “I couldn’t Bobbi.”

“Hey,” Bobbi reaches out to stroke a finger over Jemma’s cheek, catching the single tear running down to her chin. “You didn’t have to. He’s here. You’re here. And now we’re all together. It’s over. But you still have to let it out. Do it, Jemma. I’m here. Do it. Let it out.”

Jemma sobs. She sinks into Bobbi’s arms, pressing her face against Bobbi’s chest. She starts to cry. Bobbi holds her. They stay like this for a while. Until Jemma’s tears subside. She clings to Bobbi’s shoulders like to a lifeline. Bobbi kisses her head. “What are the plans now?” She asks quietly. “Is there anything that needs to be done?”

Jemma shrugs. “We saved the world,” she murmurs.

“And now?”

“Now we’re going to save what’s left of us,” Jemma says with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Bobbi understands. Shield is demanding. Shield takes a lot without giving much back. It’s not fair. But it’s what they’d chosen. Still. There’s a point when you realize you can’t take it anymore. A point where you grab your loved ones and get out of the danger. That point seems to be now. Jemma’s next words confirm Bobbi’s anticipation.

“We took our decision, Bobbi. Fitz and I. We’re going to leave Shield. Leave the Lighthouse. And … Well. We hoped you and Hunter would come with us. There’s a cottage in Perthshire. It’s all taken care for.”

A cottage in Perthshire. Of course. One of Jemma’s dreams. Bobbi heard about it one night, when they were cuddling after making love to each other. The image Jemma drew with her words back than was colourful and marvellous. Almost too good to be true.

But now the vague picture, the dream, is about to become a real place. A place to heal. A safe haven.

Jemma looks up at Bobbi. Her eyes are still wet. Behind all the hurt she looks so hopeful. “It’s beautiful there. Calm. Peaceful … It’s perfect.”

Bobbi kisses her. Jemma kisses back like she’s about to drown and Bobbi is the light at the surface of the ocean.

When they part, Bobbi runs a hand through Jemma’s hair and smiles reassuringly. “We’ll go there. Together,” she promises.

Jemma looks like she’s about to start crying again. She wraps her arms around Bobbi until they are as close as they can get.

*

  
The cottage is a postcard worthy sight.

It stands in the middle of a wildflower covered meadow. Embedded in a beautiful wilderness. Little forests and hills. Mountains in the distance. A sparkling river blazing its trail through the scenery like a silver snake.

The cottage itself is rustic and smells faintly of wood and moss.

There is only one floor, which makes everything easier for Fitz, who is still needing crutches to walk.

The bed is big enough for all of them. That’s the best thing ever, Hunter decides. It’s not easy to fit four people – among them one blonde with ridiculously long legs and one little monkey who likes to steal blankets and pillows in his sleep – into one bed. So he really appreciates what they find in the bedroom.

  
On the first evening, they just lay on their bed in a tangled pile, wrapped in fuzzy blankets. There are soft touches. Kisses and cuddles. Love for everyone.

 

On a mild Sunday in spring – Hunter barely remembers what day it is most of the times. Because they have nothing to do and time isn’t important for once – he lays on the bed with Fitz naked and draws lazy hearts on his boyfriend’s pale back with his fingertips.

The girls are out. Buying some things for a picnic.

Fitz sighs and turns on his back slowly, stretching his legs. Hunter looks at the scar at Fitz’s side and runs a finger over it. A long silver line, reminding them of how close they were to losing Fitz. Everything is healing quite nicely. But on some days, when the weather acts up, Fitz says his side is aching.  

“Did you ask Bobbi to bring pie?” Fitz asks hopeful.

Hunter hums. “I did. I also begged her to bring these biscuits you like so much.”

“Great.”

Hunter grins. “Do we spoil you enough?”

“I think so. Well … there’s one thing you could do to spoil me more.” He cups the back of Hunter’s head to pull him into a kiss. It’s passionate. There’s a certain kind of hunger in it. They haven't done much more than cuddling and kissing so far. But Hunter senses that they need a little bit more right now. He reads it in the way Fitz is breathing into the kiss. And they can do more. They can do what they want. They have a cottage and the biggest bed ever. They have time and each other. If this lasts forever, Hunter won't complain.

He smiles and lays his hand on Fitz’s stomach, letting it wander southwards slowly, until he’s touching his boyfriend’s hardening cock. He strokes it a few times and Fitz groans into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

The next moment Fitz shifts and tries to sit up. But then he makes a noise and flinches. Hunter breaks their kiss and shakes his head. “You’re moving too much. You're in pain.”

“It’s alright.”

“No. It’s not. Lay back down.”

Fitz obeys.

Hunter settles between Fitz’s legs and wastes no time to put his mouth on Fitz’s cock and swallowing it down.

“Fuck,” Fitz moans, tilting his head back. Hunter can see his Adam’s apple bobbing and his chest heaving as he takes some deep breaths. His hands are clawing at the bedsheets.

Hunter releases his cock to press a kiss on his hipbone and smiles. “That’s it. You just lay there and enjoy, sweetheart.”

Fitz’s answer is a moan, cut off when Hunter goes back to work.

He loses himself in his task a bit listening to Fitz’s sighs and moans and feeling his muscles trembling under his touch.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, when he hears Bobbi’s voice. “Look at them. Having all the fun without us.” She’s standing in the door with Jemma. They are holding hands and obviously admire the view in front of them.

Hunter slips off Fitz’s cock and doesn’t mind his boyfriend’s protesting noise. “You can still join. The bed is big enough,” He tells the girls and he loves that he is able to say that. The bed is big enough indeed. More than big enough … He hums happily and sucks Fitz’s cock back into his mouth, holding his hips down when they arch up on their own accord.

Soon enough the girl’s clothes are a crumpled heap on the floor. Jemma flops on the bed beside them and leans over to kiss Fitz on the mouth. Bobbi sits on the edge of the bed and strokes Jemma’s back while watching. Her face is flushed and her pupils dilated. Hunter has a perfect view of her naked lean body and he has to reach down to press on his own aching cock.

He knows Fitz is getting close when his stomach is tensing and his cock twitches in his mouth. He sucks harder and cups Fitz’s balls in his free hand and that’s it. Fitz moans into Jemma’s mouth pressing his eyes shut. His back arches as he comes. Hunter swallows. He hopes Fitz didn't hurt himself. But judging by the blissed-out expression on Fitz's face, he’s alright. More than alright.

Hunter lays his head on Fitz’s thigh and watches as Jemma starts to kiss Bobbi. Their hands wander over each other’s bodies. Jemma is impatient like always. She pushes Bobbi back until she’s laying on her back and settles between her long legs. She wastes no time to apply her mouth to Bobbi’s pussy.

Bobbi arches her back and moans. She buries a hand in Jemma’s hair and her hips twitch as Jemma licks her clit and presses two fingers into her. Hunter watches intoxicated, drawing circles on Fitz’s thigh, who seems to be as transfixed as Hunter.  

It doesn’t take long for Bobbi to come. She makes a mewling noise and throws her head back as she rides out her pleasure. “Yes,” she moans breathlessly. “Yes …”

Hunter’s cock twitches as he watches her writhe in pleasure. He gives it a few strokes just to relive the pressure. He really has to come soon, or he will burst. He considers asking Fitz to get back into the action, but then Bobbi throws him a heated glance and crooks her finger.

Hunter crawls over to her and she kisses him. “Do you want to fuck Jemma?” She asks him.

“God yes,” Hunter breathes and Bobbi smiles. She looks at Jemma who wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “Then go get her.”

Hunter doesn’t hesitate. He grabs Jemma around the waist and pushes her on her back. She squeals in surprise and laughs. When he enters her, they both moan. Jemma puts her legs around Hunter’s waist, and he thrusts into her in deep long strokes. He bends his head to nibble at Jemma’s neck and she giggles when he finds a ticklish spot.

Bobbi moves to lay beside Fitz who watches Hunter and Jemma with a smile on his face.

She kisses him on the nose. “Did Hunter make you feel good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” She cuddles him while they’re watching Jemma coming crying out in bliss.

Hunter curses and his thrusts get erratic. He throws his head back when he comes, the pleasure rolling through him in violent waves. It takes his breath away and he slumps on Jemma who chuckles and puts a hand on the back of his head. When he can breathe again, Hunter pulls out and flops on his back beside Jemma who seems half asleep already. Exactly like Bobbi who had put her head on Fitz’s chest.

Hunter smiles at the lovely image of all his loved ones being satisfied and drowsy together, and gets up to fetch some tissues and water bottles.  

 

Soon the four of them lay there on the crumpled bed in a tangled sweaty heap, breathing heavily.

Outside it starts to rain.

 

“I want pie,” Fitz says drowsily sometime.  

Hunter pokes him into the side with his toe. “You always want pie.”

“Well. It’s the most delicious thing on this planet. Of course I always want pie.”

“We can all have some pie. I brought apple pie _and_ cheesecake.”

“You’re an angel Bob,” Hunter says, kissing the tip of her nose.

“I know.”

  
There’s a lot of pie afterwards. More cuddles. And enough love for everyone of them.

They are finally together and at home.

They found their safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
